1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more particularly, to semiconductor processing using solid state precursors, such as in the deposition of thin films.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many semiconductor fabrication processes involve the deposition of films on substrates. In these deposition processes, a precursor or source material is flowed into a deposition, or reaction, chamber into which one or more substrates are loaded. The source material contacts and deposits on the substrates.
The source material may be flowed into the reaction chamber from a storage container. Deposition processes typically utilize gas phase precursors to accomplish the deposition. As a result, deposition equipment normally includes a system for delivering gas to the reaction chamber. In some cases, solid-state precursors can be dissolved to form a liquid that can be transported to a reaction chamber. The flow of the liquid can be controlled using a liquid flow controller. The source material delivery system, including the controller can be at a temperature slightly higher than room temperature, e.g., by placing the system in a cabinet at 30° C. for precursors such as tantalum pentaethoxide.
Solid state precursors are increasingly being used in deposition processes, particularly for Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD), Metal Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition (MOCVD) or Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD). Accordingly, there is a continuing need for methods and systems for delivering the solid state precursors to a reaction chamber.